


Protect Clan Lavellan

by mistysinkat



Series: Meria Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meria learns that her choices have repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Clan Lavellan

She couldn’t read the words on the paper. They swam before her eyes, refusing to resolve into the familiar shape of language, but still hinting at a terrible truth. She blinked slowly and tried to focus, brow furrowed and teeth clenched.

Her mind seized. A voice shrouded in the soft lilt of Orlais gently prodded, “Inquisitor? Are you all right?” 

She saw her hands shaking, knuckles pale as she clenched the parchment. Wrinkling, wrenching, wringing words still ringing with no meaning.

The message was short, written in a hand as dear as her own, but she still couldn’t understand.

“Leliana,” her voice trembled, “what does this say?”

The long silence between was thick with dread.

“I am so sorry, Inquisitor. Our gamble at Wycome failed. They blamed the elves for Antoine’s death. Your clan is… gone.”

Letters, words, phrases snapped to the page with the finality of death.

“Live well, da’len. You carry clan Lavellan with you. They are coming for us.”

_My fault._

_I did this._

_My fault._

Inquisitor Lavellan’s knees buckled as her pain screamed across Skyhold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first little drabble I wrote about Meria.
> 
> My Inquisitor Lavellan chose to let Leliana manage the whole Duke Antoine situation, which was the worst possible thing she could have done. I felt like handling the death of literally everyone the Inquisitor held dear with a war table mission report was… really empty. So, here’s a super short little fanfic I wrote to give the Inquisitor some sort of reaction.


End file.
